Fly Higher, Fall Harder/Dialogues
Later, after investigation... Diego: You know, i just hope Lena will be ok after all this with her sister, ex partner... Diego: Dont get me wrong, i love this job, but i hate paperwork, lots of words, not enough action, but if Chief ever go in retirement, me or you,, will become be new chief.. My bet is on- Diego: Phone.. Wait a sec...Lead Inspector Diaz, if is not a murder, not my problem. Police Officer: , i need your homicide unit outside Division 49! There was a murder of our Deputy Chief. Diego: Division 49, interesting. is on the way. Diego: Before we go, i need to notify you that Division 49 is special branch of our Department... They are specials for guns and bands. Diego: Because they Deputy Chief is dead, that mean that gangs from all area of this city, this district could attack us! Lets go before media's got news. Chapter 1 Investigate Division 49 Entrance... Diego: I told you that Division 49 is not a joke. Look that building.. and all this glass... Our guy didnt had change to survive fall from... Bruno: Fall from 10th floor, that floor is for white shirts only. Diego: Ok, and who are you, if can know? Bruno: Sorry, Detective Bruno Filipovich, listen if you want i will anser all your questions, i know procedure, just to be quick, my team work on very important tests for new undercover mission. Diego: Sure, buddy, sit there and dont touch anything... Wait you are right, tht guy look like Leon McDonald? Isn't he our beat cop? This open million other questions. Beside that you found a lot of clues i see... Diego: Ok for that smudged card, but why you picked that glass? It seems the same as all, but you know i learned to trust you when you pick something stupid. Question Bruno about his Deputy Chief... Bruno: So this is how suspects feel when they needed to be interrogated... I am so nervous... Diego: Better not be i promise to someone....something tonight... So be clean and quick! Bruno: Ok sure, i dont really know how you can work with him, .... Sure, a murder. Bruno: Umm... i just doing all tests, i was charged to search for best detectives in this city who can handle undercover pressures... When i... Bruno: When i just hear sound of glass who just break, fast moving shadow and boom. Then i asked our officer to call you, . Diego: That's all? Kinda boring, but usefull information, i guess. Bruno: Huh. If is that all i really need to back to by duty. Examine bloody glass... Diego: I still dont understand, why you think this blood is not from Leon? Diego: Ok dont make that face, i will believe in you and send this to Kim. Examine invitation card... Diego: I should know that card... How? Well La Prime is very expensive French restaurant, even glass of water is expensive there. You are right, that date was yasterday and if victims had this card, he was for sure there, lets search that restaurant! Investigate La Prime... Diego: this restaurant is bigger that last time i was there, it was last saturday actually.... Dont tell me you will search that trash bin, here in public? Ok undtil you finish that i will look in this box, maybe open it.... Holly banana! Diego: , look this ring, its littery engagement ring, lets reveal his serial number, i agree! Examine engagement ring... Diego: If they owner is passed away, what you thing could be sell it? Diego: Ok, we will send it to Peter and he will found owner... alive, ok.. Examine trash bin... Diego: Remain me that never throw anything near you in trash can, ok? Bad joke, ok i know. But that blue envelope look promising... by City Hall... Diego: Its resignation order for...guess? hat's right, our victim, that signature is crap if you ask me, so if you think you could find person based on they signature, sure. Examine resignation letter... Diego: Damn, you are good even in that... Its says Allan Swanson.. Swan hahaha, look this photo, more like duckson! Diego: Ok, sorry Captaion serious. Oh no, it says that he is Chief of Division 49... I hate when i need to interrogate white shirts, and now you will see why. Ask Allan why he wanted to resign a victim... Mr S.hah..Swanson, i guess you know why are you here. Allan Swanson: If is because you want to inform me about by deputy's death, dont waste word, i already know that idiot is dead. Diego: Idiot? He was your deputy. Allan Swanson: and biggest mistake in my whole Chief career! I taked him from that rathole and gived him deputy chief status and he become different, instead of beginf friendly and hardworking, he become more bossy, more lazy and he yelled on everything. Allan Swanson: Now if i can go, i have important meeting with Irving. Diego: Sure, just dont go too far... Diego: I told you, , i hate to interrogate white shirts. Analyze serial number... Peter: Big diamond, real too. Womans love that kind of rings, i looked at serial number reports and its bought by your victim. Diego: That awesome but for who? Peter: His girlfried, how her name was... Diego: Right, , Stella, damn... That girl can become our regular customer. And if our victim wanted to marry her, she will be devasteted now. I wish Lena could go with you, instead of me. Inform Stella that her fiance is dead... Stella: N.. no, t.. that can't be true, he can't be dead... Diego: Sorry Miss, but he is dead, i am so sorry for your loss. Stella: Th..that dont happened, not now, nor anytime else, if is he dead, that mean... Stella: That mean that i will be too! Diego: Miss Gibbs, drop that knife before you hurt yourself, listen to . Stella: WHAT KNOW ABOUT LOSING A LOVE, WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT LOSING A LOVE! Diego: Maybe dont know, but i know very good whow is it when you lose a love of your life! Please put that knife down, killing yourself you will not accomplish anything. Stella: ... I am sorry, , i am sorry my dear Leon... Diego: Everything will be alright, ok miss... she need psychological check up, i will call Angela. Analyze blood... Kim: I am impressed! Diego: I always know you are impressed by me, Kim. Kim: Not you, i am impressed by . Blood you collected have two types. Kim: First blood type is B+, by your victim, but second is negative one, A- to be precise. Diego: That mean our killer have A- blood type. Well he or she is negative when they decide to kill someone by pushing it out a window. Autopsy victim's body... Andre: When tech's told me i had someone from police to autopsy i tought its you Diego. Diego: That is very funny, but you will not see me dead, until my 100th. Andre: Yeah, just dream about that. Anyway i found something interesting on Leon's corpse. Andre: You see this hands, they are red and they also have bruises. Thats are signs of the struggle. Andre: That mean you killer had little fight with Leon before pushing him out the window. 10th floor i heard. Diego: Huh, nw we learned that our killer didnt escape without souvenir from our victim. Thanks to you Andre, we know that Leon hit hard and that our killer have fresh bruises. Later, at the Police Station... Diego: I need to say, this case going well for now... Not just that we created good suspect list, you also found resignation order by Division 49 Chief, he didnt wanted him close. Diego: Also we learned that leon wanted to marry Stella and she seems that she loved him very much because she almost killed herself. Diego: Yeah, lets not forget that you found that killer is A- blood type and that have freshy bruises. Angela: Sorry if i interrupt something but i checked Miss Gibbs... Angela: ...and she seems stable, in fact. Diego: How you mean in fact? Angela: I mean, she seems fine outside, but she dieing inside, she is depressed inside. She need to be in hospital or she will kill herself! Chapter 2 Diego: How you mean dieing inside? Angela: I mean that she become more and more depressed, Chief is not here so i asked Andre to decide what we will do next, and he said that you will be with Miss Gibbs in hospital. Angela: You will try to keep her in good mood until my friend from Pacific Bay come. Diego: But who will help in investigation? Lena: Me, i am ready to back to work, i readed files an- Sofie: Sorry, you, is this police, i need Leon... He, he forgot his wallet in strip club yasterday. Lena: Miss, ohh, that a one beutiful girl.. Sorry . You say that you know Leon? Please follow us, we need to ask you couple of questions... Lena: Also, you are right we need to check that strip club if Leon was there they could be more leads to prove who his killer is. Talk to Sofie Estrada... Lena: Miss Estrada, right? We saw you looking for Leon, but he was murdered today. Sofie Estrada: Leon? Dead? How is that possible, that is not possible! Who would kill that guy, he was cool, alwys gived be good tips, he often came with his girlfriend, they love my show's. Lena: Did he gets in troubles in your club? Sofie Estrada: No, no as far as i know. So he is dead, but still i dont need his wallet so take this and do what you cops usually do with that things... Investigate Strip Club... Lena: This place have more neon lights what all night clubs i been together... What you found? Broken device, that's a start and of corse, we cant without torned document. Lena: Lets restored those object and see if they could help us! Examine broken device... Lena: That's camera, ! Photo camera, its seems SD Card is still inside but i cant pull it out... You are right, its best solution to let Peter do his magic. Examine torned paper... Lena: Ohh, how cute... lok wedding list. Lena: Right, we know that our victims wanted to marry Stella, but we dont know why this list is torned.. I agree lets aks Stella directly! Ask Stella about medding list... Lena: Miss Gibbs, how you feel now? Stella: I am good, sorry bout this before, ... Lena: Miss Gibbs, we found this wedding list torned in Strip club you and Leon often visiting, question is, why is torned? Stella: Because it was just draft, we always wanted to have special wedding...Full of love. Stella: At the home we have full trash bin of torned wedding list's. Stella: Sorry, but can you leave me alone now... Please. Analyze photo camera... Peter: Cony 3590, newset model, amayzing camera i need to say. Peter: Also i manage to pul out SD card, 32 GB one, not too bad. I have something for you also. Peter: I found owner of this camera and a lot of pictures of your victim, he was stalked. Lena: Who stalked him? Come one we dont have whole day... Peter: Ok, sorry, peron who stalked your victim is Annie Chiiro, high school student and amazing cheeleader based on her BookFriend account. Lena: So, Annie stalked out victim, that is enough good reason to talk with her. Ask Annie why she stalked victim... Lena: Hello, Miss Chiiro, this is and we investigate death of Leon McDonald, you know person you stalked. Annie Chiiro: Ok, i confess... Lena: You killed Leon!? Annie Chiiro: No i didnt killed him, but yes i stalked him because of Stella... She is my best friend and she always was with wrong guys, like George... Annie Chiiro: ... I just wanted to be sure, that Leon-guy will be nice to her and i proved myself in that she he said to her yasterday that he want t marry her. Annie Chiiro: Can i go now, i have cheerleader training and also i have self-defense training, lots of thing i need to finish today... Lena: I dont know if you agree, but shemention La Prime, that is your crime scene, would you like to look closer? Lena: Awesome, i will get the car. Investigate Table... Lena: Diego was right about this place, its huge. Wait why you holding you badge... Oh sorry its not homicide unit badge, and also its something edgraved on it, i will give you dusting kit. Lena: Also this envelope you picked look ute, pink with hearts... its have strange thing on it, but lets see a letter inside... Lena: , we need to find who worted this letter quick, this is not love letter, this is suicide letter, last words on paper! Examine police badge... Lena: "You dont belong here" by Bruno... Who is Bruno? Lena: Detective from 49 Div? Well, i think we need to ask him about this.. thing, dont you agree ? Examine envelope... Lena: Quik, lets send this to Kim! We need to find person who wrote that thing. Talk to Bruno about a message... Bruno: What is problem now, , i see you hanged that grumpy blond guy for hot lady finally. Lena: First, i am taken, second, what you can tell about this message. Bruno: Huh, you found it... Look that guy, he didnt belong here, i know that you feel power when you hange blue for white shirt but he... Bruno: ... He feeled more that apower, he fire my 5 guys for undercover job and i still cant find female detective to be on undercover mission. Bruno: That's all i have to say, now please leave me to work. Analyze red powder... Lena: We run out of time, Kim.. Who ever wrote that letter wanted to kill themselves. Kim: Easy girl, its a lipstik, but also i found some skin cells, luckily its in system. Your person is Stella Gibbs. Lena: Stella, but why? Kim: I couldn't get her medical record so you will need to ask her directly. Lena: Sure, we will, lets go ! Ask Stella about a suicide letter... Diego: Hey, hey, , Lena. What you two doing here? Lena: We need to talk with Stella, she wrote suiide letter and probably wanted to give it to Leon yasterday... Diego: Listen she is on sedatives now, she almost jumped out a window... And i know the reason... Diego: Moth ago, her and Leon started a relationship, no one approve that relationship, and her mother abandon her because of that. Lena: What kind of mother do that? Diego: I dont know, but since that day, she become depressed, even her record shows that... I know i want too much but ask Peter to found her mother and i will talk with her.. Lena: Diego, you cant do that, its again the ru- Diego: already know i dont care about rules. If you dont want to help me, i will find her by myself! Later... Lena: This case become more complicated since Diego left... We found that our victim was regual at the Estrada's strip club nd that he was stalked by his girlfriedn best friend Annie Chiiro... Lena: But also that Division 49 didnt liked him at all because he feeled more powerfull as deputy chief. Lena: Also Stella, i feel bad for her, i remember time when my parent didnt approve my relatinship with Monica, but my mother dealed with it, by time... But my father never dealed with that... Andre: Finally, i found you, damn you! Lena: Andre! What is all this, are you wet? Adre: That's sweat. I run everywhere for you. I didnt tell you that i found bruises on your victim also.. Angles and sizes proves that some of them are from arms, some from legs... Lena: That need to mean, what? Andre: That need to mean that this puches are common for some self-defense sports... Who ever killed your victim know self defense technique! Chapter 3 Lena: Ok, Andre. That is something new, now we need to find which suspects know self defence... Lena: That's right, ! Miss Chiiro said that she need to hve self-defense training, also Detectivi Filipovich and Chief Swanson know self-defence, they are police after all. Stella: Hello, . Lena: Stella!? What you doing here, you need to be in hospital! Stella: No, not anymore, i am sorry because of my recent activitys, i am good now, really. Stella: Also i want to talk with you, in private. Lena: Sure, will talk with you in private for a minute. See what Stella want... Lena: Miss Gibbs, you wanted to see . Stella: Yes, i assume that Lea dInspector Diaz told you about my... problem. Dont worry i am good now. Stella: I just didnt wanted from you to finish this case before you see full image... Like any other relationships, even between me and Leon was ups and downs. Lena: I dont understand you, Miss Gibbs? Stella: Sometimes we fights, sometimes no, but thing that really hurts me is that last words i told him are "i hate you". I told that because of stupid reason! Lena: I still try to- Stella: Nevermind, i just wanted you, to know that. Oh god, i latef ro my karate trining with that stripper-chick, she fights hard, look this bruises i get from her. Lena: Ok, , i dont know is dhe said all that thing because of medicine she took or... You are right, now we know that she and Sofie knows self-defence tehnique. Also lets look loser that strip club... Investigate Poles... Lena: I dont know for you but i start to enjoy in this place...Back to the case... what you found? Lena: Its watch, do we know who is owner? Oh right, look engraving its Leon's... Also there is something stuck inside and this watch watched a better days, get it? Lena: Also faded paper, lets see what that paper hide! Examine victims watch... Lena: You collected some hair samples, but its black, how you can be sure its not Leons?... I trust you, of corse, why ask that? Lena: Ok, i will send this to Kim. Examine faded paper... Lena: That drawing, its looks... insulting... Lena: Look this title "Friendship betrayer", this look like Leon and Stella... That's rght, , Annie is probably one who drawed this, lets ask her why. Ask Annie about a drawing... Annie: What to explain? To explain how my best friend betrayed me? Annie: Look, i didnt killed Leon, i know what you think. i drawed that in when i was angry. But thats all Leon's fault Annie: If he didnt started to date her, Stella would still be my friend, i am glad he died, you ask me, ? Yes, but i am not a killer! Analyze hair sample... Kim: Next time when you want to send me a hair, send me and thing where hair was. Lena: Why? Kim: Because i found a little, tiny piece of blood on victim wath who helped to to figure that your killer is black-haired. Lena: So our killer have black hair? Kim: Yes, they have. Good luk with catching that killer, ! Lena: Thanks, also there is still one missing piece of puzzle... I know, lets back to crime scene... Lena: No? You want to searh victims office istead? Ok then, lets go before someone compromite the office! Investigate Office... Lena: There is also a lot of glss andlook this place, like there was karate match. You found bloody piece of cloth and drawer. Lena: Ok, lets collect that bl... You want to collect just some fibers? Sure, i guess, follow your instincts, . Lena: Also i will help you with that drawer. Examine piece of cloth... Lena: Ok there is your bloody fibers, i will send it to Kim for you. Examine Drawer... Lena: Drawer, like drawer. I dont understand why you picked it.. Oh i see there is some files, lets searh through them. Examine Files... Lena: Hey, is that image of Sofie, Sofie the Stripper. Her whole criminal record is here.. Arrested with 13 years beccause of drug.. But his reord says: Classificated... Lena: I agree, Leon had this record, we need to talk to Sofie, asap! Ask Sofie about her criminal record... Sofie: That big fat idiot! He tought that if he have my secret criminal reord an do what ever we wanted! Sofie: i am a stripper, but i am not a f***ing personal s**t! Lena: Relax, what he wanted from you? Sofie: Do you know definition of personal s**t? That what he wanted, he wanted two seats until he get married, but there is nothing temporary with me, and i dont accept to do that because someone blackmailed me. Sofie: Now excuse me i need to work. Lena: Wow, it seems that Leon wsnt all perfet like Stella describe him. Peter: Hey, you two, there you are! Look i tampered with the security cameras in that strip club and i noticed footage where Leon had big fight with Allan... Peter: ...I am pretty sure Allan said: Tomorrow is your last day. Lena: Last day? We need to talk to him, now! Talk to Allan about a fight in strip club... Lena: Mr Swanson, can you tell more about that fight in strip club... Allan: What fight? What strip club? Lena: Dont play idiot card, Allan, we have proof! Allan: Ugh, ok we fight because since i moved him in my division he beome all bossy because he get a power, He shot higher, but he fall harder! Lena: Interesting choice f words, since he died on that way and you said him yasterday that today is his last day. Allan: On job, ok, on job! Analyze fibers... Kim: Who is the best lab persona here, guys? This girl. I washed all blood from this fibers! Lena: You did what!? Kim: Dont worry i alanyzed blood first, its A- like your killers, my theory is that your killer cut on glass and that he accidently wipe figer on they WHITE cloth. Kim: Yes you hear right, . Your killer is white shirt! Lena: White shirt like Chief? Kim: No, white shirt, like he wear white cloths. Lena: All evidences here, ready for another arrest, ? Arrest the killer!... Lena: Allan Swanson, you are under arrest for murder of Leon McDonald! Allan: Me, killer? Damn girl, thats stupid even for you. Lena: Haha, have planty of evidences, your shirt piece, your blood type, yo- Allan: Ok, i cant take it anymore, i confess, i killed him! Allan: But it was accident, i swear. I want to fire him, she she showed in my office and start punching me like a punching bag, i backed hits too... Allan: ... But that i dont know he was near window and i moved closer, when he grabbed me and wanted to throw me, and in self-defense i puch him in the leg and he... he fall... Allan: I swear, i never wanted to kill him, but he shoted higher that he could, betraying everyone's exept his... future wife... Oh good what i did to that poor girl... Lena: Uh, , can you please arrest him i cant move my hands... Judge York: Allan Swanson, Chief of 49 Division: Guns and Gangs, you are charged for murder of Deputy Chief Leon McDonald, how you plead? Allan: I am guilty, its was in self-defence but i still killed him, i want to be charged as murderer... I didnt just take one life, i destroyed also another too... Allan: After all, amybe is better that he killed me... Judge York: You killed Leon McDonald in self-defence, but you still killed him! Judge York: Court decided to sentace you in 10 years in prson with change of parole in 2 years for murder in self-defense, you have anything else to say? Allan: Just to begg my victims wife-to-be to find place in her heart and forgive me for my act... Lena: 5 years of this job and i never feeled that bad for a murderer... Lena: ... After all, it was self defense murder, maybe we can ask Judge York to let him on parole. Bruno: , i looking for, thanks for quick sloved murder and because you arrested my Chief, now i have more job to do... Bruno: I will see you around i have something to discuss with your boss. Money Is Not Everything 3/5 Diego: Yo, . You knwo when i told you that i will find Stella's bad excuse for mother.. I did it... Of course it was... legal. Diego: But problem is i lose her, and last time i saw her at the La Prime, would you like to come with me to search that La Prime... YES! Let go. Investigate La Prime... Diego: Did you found anything that can tell us where that creature can go? Diego: Ok i will stop insulting her, damn you.Oh cool visit card, illegible, here is my dusting kit, do your magic i will try to find her around here. Examine visit card... Diego: She is not here, but you make this card legible again? Nice, i will give this number to Peter so he can track her, its 100% legal if is related to investigation... Ok its not but hey, we do this for Stella. Analyze phone number... Diego: Did you track that woman down, Peter? Peter: 10$ mate Diego: ... Peter: Chill out, of course i am, but still you owe me a vodka later. I tracked that woman, Ramona Gibbs. She is in Hotel now. I put coordinates on your phone. Just dont be too rough on her Diego... Peter: ... if Chief found out that we did, you career, my career, career, all done. Diego: Dont worry about that, Pet. Talk to Ramona Gibbs... Diego: Ramona Gibbs, or should i say bad mother excuse! Ramona Gibbs: What, young man how dare to call me bad mother excuse! Diego: Its Lead Inspector Diaz for you, and this is person who stopped your daughter to commit suicide because of you! Ramona Gibbs: My Stella wanted to commit suicide!? Gd, what i did... I knew that i should deal witht his modern time in that moment.. is she good, ? Diego: She is perfectly fine now. Also you will go with us and apology to her! Ramona Gibbs: I wanted to do that, but i lost my "forgive me" cookie, Stella love them... Please, , can you help me find them, i am sure i forgot them in La Prime... Diego: will found your cookies, Mrs Gibbs, believe in that. Ramona Gibbs: Thanks officers, before you go let me buy you burger so you dont need to work with empty stomach. Investigte Table... Diego: That you have there, 100$ dollars, i see all have banned sign on them and there is strange substance, lets sollect a sample from it. Diego: Also good job, you found and a bas- Ramona: Basket, my cookie backet, thank you very much detectives... I wanted to ask you one more thing, can you take me to Stella, please i cant go my myself... You want? Thanks, you are all heart! Examine dollar bills... Diego: Awesome, not just that we have another 100$ dollars we might also have and person who have that money now! Lets send this to Kim, i agree. Meet Ramona and Stella again... Stella: , what you doing here, i told you that i am fi- Stella: Mom!? W-what you doing here...? Ramona: Stella, sweetie, i- i am sorry because of my eralier reactions... it was my job to support you in that time, but i didnt, and when i hear on news that he is dead, i needed to come... Ramona: ... then, this sweet told me that you wanted to kill yourself, because of me... I will understand if you dont want to see me again. Mybe is best for me to leave now. Stella: Mom, i dont want you to leave, not now. Please i need you now more than ever... Diego: Awwwww... I just messed up one good emotional family meetup, i think its better to go now, . Stella: Wait, Lead Inspector, , thanks because you two saved my life today and because of this, please accept this money for Police Fond. Analyze Saliva... Kim: I hear the news, you are closer to find who is that X who now have that banned 100 000$ and maybe this saliva can help. Kim: There ws actully two DNAs, one is not in system, but other is, its from Bruno Filipovich. Diego: Bruno-guy again, lets ask him who gived him that 100$, i really want to know. Ask Bruno where he found banned dollar bills... Diego: Hey Bruno, come hore for a moment. Recognize this bills? Bruno: Yes, Naomi Parker gived them to me. she local drug dealer. After one of my people saw that something is bad with that bills, i told him to throw it in trash. Diego: Well, for your info, that bills was involved in one robbery-to-murder case have and if we dont find all 100 000$, Derek will kill us all. Bruno: Sorry... I didnt knew, but i will give you Naomi's address and you can talk to her, just say that Bruno sends you. Ask Naomi Parker where she found banned dollar bills... Diego: Naomi Parker? Fario PD, this is , Bruno sends us to you. We investigate the case of this bills. Naomi Parker: Sorry, i cant help you, i foudn them on the street. Diego: You know.. this bils was stolen from banks, week ago in robbery who become murder. Since than Darek Jones, de facto owner of this district is after us, but we cant suit him, we cant lock him. Naomi: And what i ahve with that? I dont know who stolen tht bills i just found them on the floor. But i know some people, i will try to find who is that person who have that banned 100 000$. Bruno's friends are my friends. Phillip: , girl from your investigation, Sofie Estrada is in interrogation room, she wait for you. Diego: Hello to you Phillip, and sure we will talk to Miss Estrada. See what is wrong with Sofie... Diego: He--... Wow, are you even adult? Sofie: 19 years, Law says yes. Now , i need your help. Sofie: I have very important show tonight and i need my cat costume... I am pretty sure other strippers hide it because i am too good fot them. Diego: Cat costume, sure... We will find it. is right, maybe your costume is still in Strip Blub. Investigate Strip Club... Diego: You know, i am glad you continued investigation with Lena, this place is amazing. But anyway you found trned cloth i see, lets resore it to see if is that cat costume. Examine torned cloth... Diego: And you was right . Ths is cat costume, lets bak this to Miss Estrada. What is that last name Estrada, such a stupid name. Back Sofie her costume... Diego: Your show can continue, Miss. found your costume! Sofie: My costume! Thansk, ! Sofie: Before i leave because my show start for 10 minutes, i want to give you thins, it will fit you prefecto! Police Station, later... Diego: Finally we are close than ever to find who have 100 000$ banned dollars so we can get rid of that stupid Derek. Diego: I still dont understand what he will do witht hem, but whatever is, for sure its illigal and we will catch him! Diego: Also i didnt saw Chief all day, i miss him Diego finish that damn paperwork. Chief Bennett: Diego! Finish that damn paperwork! Diego: Whoaaa! oe you did that, ? I cant believ- Diego: Oh Chief, you are here, how was... meeting? Chief Bennett: Stop talking nonsense, finish you paperwork and you , go home and tke some rest. Diego: What? can go to sleep and i need to work? Chief Bennet: finished his paperwork on the time!